


Sincerity

by Ha_YouWish



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, I didnt know i needed this until i found out that i really did, Multi, fields, it’s just cute okay, sleeping, takes place in a random field somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_YouWish/pseuds/Ha_YouWish
Summary: In all the beauty of the flowers around them, she can’t help but capture the moment, savoring them in their peace.





	Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> god idk how i got into this ship but its good

The wind blows idly through the field, the rattle of the stalks of flowers and grass rubbing against each other sounding almost like waves. It’s the early morning, the sun has not yet fully risen.

She’s the only one awake, they spent all night talking about the most serious and the most silliest of things. Her clothes are dirty from the field, but she doesn’t really care. She no longer wears the white of confinement, her wardrobe painted with every color imaginable. Her clothes won’t stain.

The other two are asleep next to each other, arms and legs splayed in their sleep. She didn’t mean to wake and remove herself from the cuddle pile, but the light of the sky is just bright enough to capture this moment.

She paints with watercolors, having learned magic almost solely for her artistic purposes. She has so much more supplies now, so much more inspiration, her horizons have been expanded beyond the past into the present and future.

She focuses on getting the messy sweep of the other girl’s short black hair, of the light strands of his hair pulled into a bun. Their faces are so peaceful, surrounded with beautiful blue flowers.

She paints the flowers around them and the flowers in their hair, still tangled there from the night before. She can remember the giggles and laughs from when they put it on him, and his insistence that he must keep it on forever.

She concentrates carefully on painting the necklace around her neck. The both of them had made it together, a combined gift that took two weeks to finish. She never thought about other forms of art before that, sculpting and other crafts had somehow slipped under her radar before he had brought up wanting to make a gift.

In the end, the result was breathtaking. It complements her black hair and shines brightly in the morning light, the both of them were left awestruck when she put it on.

She’s not sure when she fell in love, but she wouldn’t ever try to trade this experience. Waking up to be able to capture their faces on paper or just in memory fills her heart with warmth. She wants the feeling to last, scared of it ever being taken away. All of it feels so new to her, memories that aren’t hers don’t provide any sort of clue. She knows she still has a lot to learn about love.

The wind blows once more, whipping her hair all around as petals float up into the sky. It’s almost like the flowers are crumbling, turning into dust. She adds the dust to her painting.

She’s just about done with the morning sky, still painting the stars of the receding night, when they both start to stur. The sun is much higher than it looks in her picture.

 _“Good morning,”_ she smiles, _“Sleep well?”_

The other girl asks what she’s painting.

 _“You,”_ she hums.

He immediately compliments her on the piece when she shows them, the other joining in soon after, telling her what she likes about it. Her cheeks turn pink at the praise, a very warm feeling rising in her chest and settling there.

She hugs both of them tightly, pressing their foreheads together.

_“I love you.”_

It’s not a secret that they love her, too.

When they decide to actually get up and walk back through the beautifully crumbling flowers, she pauses, just for a moment.

She looks up at the sky. She wouldn’t have this if it wasn’t for him, so she whispers a sincere, _“Thank you,”_ much like one he’s told her before.

She doesn’t know when she fell in love, but she’s wants to feel it with all her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> the flowers are blue sylleblossoms from final fantasy xv. i felt the need to write something cute so i did.


End file.
